


Yuri On Ice!!! Tangled AU

by pepemum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Other, Tangled AU, VictUuri, angsty, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepemum/pseuds/pepemum
Summary: Victor has always wanted to see the floating lights.Yuuri falls in love with him and decides he wants to help.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Victor and Yuuri are literally Rapunzel and Eugene. That's all there is to it.  
> I do not take credit for the original idea of this AU, or the movie Tangled for that matter (lmao), I just take credit for this fic. All credit to the owners and creators.  
> Hope you enjoy it! I will try and update as much as possible!

*27 years ago *  
The queen of Eissdorf had divorced around 3 years ago with Godwin, after she realized what a selfish cruel man he was. Godwin, was a knight until he married Queen Isabel. Godwin only wanted to marry her to become king, he wanted to be rich and live his selfish ways in the castle of Eissdorf, caring little for his wife and her dreams.  
Queen Isabel dreamed of becoming an artist. She wanted to paint murals all over her kingdom and settle down with a kind and loyal king, and a child to care for. Her parents had moved to away so Isabel could overtake as ruler of their kingdom, at the age of 31. They always knew Isabel would be a kind, fair leader.  
And she was exactly that.  
3 years after her divorce with Godwin, she got married to a noble king. She was now an artist, and she was pregnant. She became very sick when she was pregnant, and medics found her sickness was incurable, or so everyone thought…  
Legends of a flower that could cure anything. They put all their faith into a legend, and hoped and prayed that the Queen would be healed. They had a limited amount of time, so nearly all of the staff in the castle went out in search of the flower, and miraculously, they found it. It glowed at night time, restored youth, cured sickness and it was one of a kind, this was the only flower like this they were going to get, ever.  
The queen gave birth a few days later to a young boy she and her partner named, Victor. Victor had bright blue eyes and small amounts of silver hair starting to grow, the King and Queen both assumed that he had silver hair because of the magic flower, considering they both had brown hair.  
That was the only time they could stop to admire the silver hair. An intruder, broke in that very night, and stole Victor. They originally came to get the flower, but the thief decided, because of what happened between them and the Queen, they’d take their baby instead.  
That was the last time Victor was seen by the kingdom for 27 years. And you guessed it, the intruder was Godwin himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor wants to leave. Godwin is an ass.

Chapter 1  
Victor awoke with a shiver. It was too cold in his room, he pulled up his covers over his face, and hoped it would get warmer, it didn’t, because the window was open and it was December, exactly one week before his birthday. Victor lazily got out of bed, and as he put his foot on the floor he flinched and recoiled, the floor felt just like ice. Victor slowly put a foot on the floor and somehow managed to get up and dash over to the half open window, hair trailing behind him. No wonder he was so cold, it was snowing outside and the window must’ve been blown inwards by the wind…  
He hurried down to the kitchen of the turret, where surprisingly, he didn’t find his dad, Godwin, but a note that said Godwin was out this morning and he'd be back soon. Victor sighed, looks like he was eating breakfast alone again. He felt a gentle tug on his hair next to his face, and looked to his left, on his shoulder sat a small black mouse.  
He called this mouse Makkachin. He had found the mouse a few months ago when he was cleaning for a new place to paint in the lower part of the house, turns out the mouse had become trapped by a couple of bricks, it was starved and you could see its little ribcage poking out of his chest, and its fur was in clumps, so it clearly had been attack by something, Victor wondered how Makkachin had survived. Victor took him back to the kitchen area, lord help him if Godwin found out he was trying to save a mouse. Thank god Godwin was away right now, he sometimes goes out for days, even weeks, so Victor could do whatever he wanted without Godwin telling him off.  
Anyway, back to the mouse, Victor brought it into the kitchen and fed it whatever was lying around, and gave it plenty of water and wrapped it in a blanket, he held the mouse close to him that night, hoping that it would be ok, and the next day, the mouse was clearly looking better. So he kept feeding it and taking care of it, and when Makkachin was well enough Victor tried to let him go, but the little mouse wouldn’t leave, it wanted to keep Victor company, Victor wouldn’t have known that obviously, but being the sweet person he is, he let the mouse stay with him and gave him the name Makkachin.  
Makkachin would sit on Victors shoulder, as he was doing currently. Makkachin motioned at the kitchen with its head, clearly it wanted breakfast.  
“Good idea!” said Victor, his stomach grumbling almost on cue. He made some porridge for himself and got a little spoon and put some porridge on it for Makkachin. Victor then lit the fireplace and added some wood to it, then sat next to it with Makkachin wondering when Godwin was going to get back, and what they were going to do today to keep themselves entertained. Victor decided he would paint more of the mural he was doing, and then he would train. Victor danced in his spare time, after reading a book on ballet he was intrigued, but he would never dance near Godwin, if he did Godwin would be furious, and probably yell something about Victor needing to be more ‘manly’.  
Victor often got yelled at for doing things like this. He wanted to dance, paint, cook and sing, he liked animals, and saw nothing wrong with the color pink, he wore it as often as Godwin would let him. But singing? Dancing? If Godwin knew he would be furious... The one thing Godwin didn’t care about was Victor having long hair, and I mean REALLY long hair. Victors hair was so long, it could be used as rope, and it trailed along the floor wherever he went, if he went anywhere.  
His long silver hair had well... gained the powers of the flower that his mother had consumed. Godwin had been using the flower to stay youthful and when the flower was taken from him, Godwin wanted it back. He took Victor after finding out his hair glows and has the same powers as the flower. He did try cutting a strand, but the light just fizzled out of it and the strand turned a deep grey. So Victor never got a haircut. The hair was so precious to Godwin in fact, that Victor wasn’t allowed to leave the turret, and hadn’t once done so in his life. It was awfully boring, and Victor had asked to go many times, but Godwin was strict, basically cruel.  
As Victor was now finishing off his porridge, he pondered what the outside world was like... Sure, he’d seen it from his window, he’d read about it, but he always longed to know what grass felt like beneath his feet, what it was like to see rivers and lakes, he wanted to know if he’d ever climb a mountain, explore deep dark caves, maybe even meet people… He sure as hell wished... Victor sighed as he went to put his bowl in the sink. Maybe one day he’d meet someone, maybe he’d fall in love, maybe even get married! He quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Godwin calling for him at the bottom of the tower.  
“Victor! Let down your hair” shouted Godwin, Victor hurried over to the cold window and tossed out a long strand of his hair he hooked it over a post so he could use it as a pulley system to get Godwin up and down the tower, even though Victor had mentioned getting stairs up and how stupid it was that they didn’t have any…  
Victor easily hoisted Godwin up the tower, having done it many times, he was also quite strong because he used his hair to climb around in the tower, so he had a lot of upper body strength. When Godwin was up he greeted Victor with a hug. Victor had an important question to ask, he wanted to go and see the floating lights.  
Every year, on Victors birthday, he could see floating lights in the distance, rising up into the heavens. But the strange thing was this only happened once a year, every year, on Victors birthday. Victor was 27 now and he asked Godwin around 10 years ago, to which Godwin had been furious and locked Victor in his bedroom for several days. Victor knew it would be a bad idea to ask again, but he knew that those lights had to be for him. They just had to!  
He gathered up all his courage and said “So ummm… Godwin…” He paused. Then started talking super quickly “I’m turning 27 this year and I was wondering, you know seeing as I’m a legal adult… you know... aha ummm can I please go and see the floating lights?” Victor looked nervously at Godwin, who just looked confused.  
“Speak slower Victor, I have no idea what you just said!” Godwin said in an irritated tone.  
Victor took a deep breath in and out and then said calmly “I would like to see the floating lights”.  
Godwin started at him, shocked. Suddenly, the shocked expression turned to anger.  
“NO VITYA, YOU WILL NOT GO AND SEE THE FLOATING LIGHTS, YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS TOWER UNTIL THE DAY I DIE.”  
“Why?”  
“BECAUSE I NEED YOUR HAIR TO STAY YOUNG, FOREVER. YOU SHOULD GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW, I’M SICK OF YOU ASKING”.  
“My wha- “Victor grabbed a bit of hair, looking at it slightly confused, had Godwin ever really cared about him? Or was he just using Victor for his hairs powers?  
“No” said Victor bluntly. He wasn’t going to his room, he was 27, he wasn’t going to listen to Godwin anymore, he was stronger, taller and faster, and he wasn’t going to put up with it anymore.  
Godwin looked like his head was about to explode his rage, “NO?! GO TO YOUR ROOM OR ELSE” he yelled shaking his fist. Victor was no longer afraid. He went and sat down and started putting Godwin’s boots on.  
“Just what do you think YOU’RE DOING?!” Godwin screamed, Victor ignored the question and finished putting the boots on. He stood and started walking to the window, Godwin grabbed him and tackled him to the ground. Victor managed to push Godwin off and ran to the window, without hooking his hair over the post, he stood on the window ledge, turned back, and took one last look at Godwin.  
Godwin was weak and slowly pushing himself up until he faced Victor.  
Godwin started at him dead in the eye and said “You will pay for this”.  
Makkachin scurried onto his shoulder and Victor felt the cold wind against his back. Should he stay? After all that Godwin has done for him? Should he stay and fix things with Godwin, apologize even, or should he go and fulfill his dream?  
Before he had time to decide, Godwin pulled out a dagger and thrusted it forward, Thankfully Victor had good reflexes and dodged it, he hopped down from the window sill, then Godwin tried to attack him again. He then grabbed Godwin’s wrist and twisted it until Godwin’s arm was pinned behind his back. The dagger clattered to the floor.  
“Sorry Godwin, I’ve got a dream” Victor pushed him to the floor. Bundled up all his hair, and hooked a little of the pole, and leaped.  
This was what Victor had dreamt of.  
He was going to see the floating lights. Even if Godwin tried to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super fun fact (not really but still,,): Thanks to google translate, I named the the kingdom "Eissdorf" because it means "Ice Village" in German.  
> Chapter 2 will be out tomorrow! That is a promise!  
> Also,, I apologize for any typos ;)))  
> I based Godwin off of the mother in Tanged, Gothel, and I pictured him to look something like Yakov.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor stumbles upon an inn, and meets Yuuri Katsuki, his life won't be the same.

Victor hit the ground with a thud. Thankfully, there was enough snow to break his fall. It still hurt though, Victor let out a loud groan as he had landed on his arm, and it hurt really badly. It was so cold, and he wished he’d worn some warmer clothes, as he was just in a blue coat and brown pants and boots. “I need a blanket or two…” he thought to himself, silently sitting up. He managed to tug his hair off of the pole near the top of the tower and started to run (it was more of a leaping motion, because of the snow), towards the opening of a cave, with Makkachin clinging to his shoulder. The tower was in a little “oasis” that was in the center of a mountain, the only way to get in or out was through this cave.  
Godwin had built this tower in this location because it was the perfect place to hide Victors hair away and keep it all to himself, he didn’t think anyone would find them there. Speaking of Godwin, he didn’t get up and chase after Victor since he jumped out of the window and ran off, he thought about how he was going to find Victor and bring him back, and torture him and never let him go. So he sat there plotting his next move.

After 20 minutes of clumsily wading through the snow, on a makeshift path Victor had found, he had come to a small inn and cafe, it was called “The Angry Kitten”. Victor giggled, even in his gloomy situation he still couldn’t help but wonder who came up with such a silly name. The name of this place was the least of his problems, Victor was freezing, the inn would be the perfect way to ask for directions and warm up. He felt Makkachin shiver on his shoulder, then crawl into the pocket in Victors coat. Victor smiled warmly at Makkachin and proceeded to stumble over to the front door of the inn.  
He slowly pushed the door open, and was instantly greeted by a gust of warm air from a large fireplace, and the loud noise of people chatting and laughing. However as soon as he walked in everyone stared at him and the room went quiet. Victor was confused, because Victor didn’t know it was weird to have 21 meters of silver hair and a stunning physique. He ignored it and continued over to the counter to sit at the bar. As soon as he sat the room started filling up with chatter again, mostly about him, but Victor didn’t know that.  
A man, only slightly shorter than Victor, with jet black hair and also, a stunning physique and blue glasses framing his cute face, walked over to Victor, and greeted him with a warm, smile.   
“Hello, there sir, would you like something to drink?” spoke the black haired beauty, Victor didn’t respond after a few seconds. Soon realizing that he’d been staring, or admiring for that matter.  
“Ahhh... Uhhh... Sorry, no thank you, I was actually wondering if you could give me directions, to see th- the floating lights?”, Victor was being unusually quiet, he wasn’t sure why he was stuttering…  
Victor noticed in the dim light, that the man was Asian, and that he also had bright brown eyes. Did they always sparkle like that? Did he always sound like an angel? Did he have a wife? Victor wanted to punch himself for thinking that, he had just met this guy.  
The Asian man giggled and shook his head slightly.  
“I would be glad to give you directions, but I think you are trying to go see the lanterns?”  
“Lanterns?”  
“Yeah, paper dome like things with a candle inside” said the Asian man, cupping his face in his hands and leaning closer to Victor on his elbows. A small smile on his face.  
“Y-Yes, the lanterns, I need to see them, I don’t know much about them, but..” he paused trying to say anything he knew about them, “but I know they’re on my birthday” …  
“Woah” the Asian man said in wonder, “so your birthday is on Christmas?!”  
“Christmas?” Victor had never heard of Christmas is his life, Godwin hadn’t told him about it or celebrated it. So Victor sat there looking confused at the guy before him.  
“Well... They send the lanterns into the sky for the lost prince, he was only a baby when he was kidnapped and he would be 27 now, so they send the lights into the sky in hopes that the prince will see them and come home”.  
Victor was so intrigued, he wanted to know all about the lanterns and lost prince. But Victor was also intrigued because he thought the Asian man looked cute when he talked like this, he was sweet to talk to Victor even though he didn’t know him. Victor processed what he had just been told. Victor was confused once more, lost prince? The man noticed the look of confusion on Victors face and he decided, he was going to be explaining things for a while. (Not that he was complaining, he would talk to this guy all day)  
“Listen, I’m Yuuri Katsuki, I want to tell you all about the lanterns, the prince and Christmas, but I can’t right now, I’ve got other customers, just give me ten more minutes, then I will have my break, and I’ll tell you, plus how to get there.” The way Yuuri said this, in such a soothing way, made Victors mind buzz, Victor knew he’d find out all the answers to his questions very soon, and he was excited.  
“Thank you, I’m Victor” he replied, smiling as he did so, Yuuri smiled back quickly, it felt like the eye contact between the two lasted a life time, and Victor didn’t want to stop gazing into Yuuri’s gorgeous eyes, but unfortunately the eye contact didn’t last as long as either of them wanted it too, and before Victor knew it Yuuri had hurried off to attend to other people.

Ten minutes later, Makkachin, climbed out of Victors pocket and had gone scurrying off somewhere, probably in search of food Victor thought. So now it was just Victor and Yuuri alone at a table for two. Victor was still getting some odd stares but he was completely blind to those, as he was still focused on Yuuri. Yuuri explained to Victor what Christmas was and Victor was left speechless, Christmas sounded amazing from Yuuri’s perspective, and Victor was finally going to see what Christmas was, and what it was like in Eissdorf.  
The table they were sitting at, was in front of a window that looked out onto a frozen river. There was a small cobble bridge going over it, and a path that led onwards through the snowy forest. Victor wondered if that was the way he was going to have to go to get to the floating lanterns. Yuuri had explained that Eissdorf was about a 30-minute walk from where they were, you had to go through the forest and over a long bridge to finally reach the small island. But, there was a blizzard tonight according to Yuuri, Victor could also tell because he could see the wind beginning to become more powerful outside.  
Considering it was an inn, Victor asked how much it was to stay overnight, it was 5 silver coins, and then Victor realized, he had no money.   
“Crap” he muttered.  
“What’s wrong” asked Yuuri, rather concerned about Victor.  
“Well… I…”  
That’s when Yuuri realized, this guy must be a homeless person! Yuuri sat up, mouth open, staring at Victor in shock. Then he started yelling at Victor to “get out!” and that “homeless weren’t allowed!”. Victor was surprised, hurt almost, practically heartbroken, had the first person he’d spoken too just told him to go away? Victor started to tear up. He stood up, gathering his hair, then turned to face Yuuri.  
“What? That’s not it at all…” he said in barely a whisper.  
Yuuri looked frustrated he didn’t know whether to believe Victor or not, considering they’d just met. Victor started to back out slowly, looking around as tears started to spill. Everyone was staring at him, and Yuuri was looking at him, conflicted. Victor turned around and started to run out now. Victor starting sobbing as he felt the cold air blow harshly against his face. He dropped his hair and ran wherever he thought he could get shelter.  
“Victor wait!”, great, now Yuuri had done it. Did he want Victor to stay? Yes. Did he just tell Victor to get out and accuse him of being a hobo? Yes… Did he regret making him cry? Of course!  
He ran after Victor, he wanted to know the truth, and make up for making him cry, even if he was homeless. The wind was starting to get really vicious now.   
Victor had gone behind the inn, still sobbing. He was regretting leaving the tower, he should’ve stayed when he got the chance... Maybe he would never be ready for the world outside the tower. As Yuuri followed the trail of silver hair he walked around the side of the inn, to see more hair leading to the back of the inn. He could hear distant sobs and rounded the corner to find Victor, back pressed against the wall, and using his long hair as a blanket almost. Yuuri was shocked by the sorry state of the man in front of him.  
Victor was still having thoughts of regret and he was wondering if he was strong enough to do this. He couldn’t hear the sound of Yuuri’s footsteps crunching in the snow over his sobs. It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder when he realized someone was here, he guessed it was Yuuri and he made a strangled yelping noise as he recoiled from the touch. He didn’t think anyone would come to comfort him…  
He slowly looked up and made eye contact with Yuuri. Yuuri looked sheepish as he reached down and grabbed Victors shoulders, only to pull him up on his feet and hold him away at arm’s length.  
“Victor, I’m sorry…” He paused, looking for the right words to say, “It was wrong of me to accuse you like that, considering I barely know you… Would you forgive me? This time... I’ll… I’ll let you explain, just please, I am so sorry”. Yuuri looked down at his feet, feeling like he’d just kicked a puppy.   
What happened next was something neither of them expected. Victor pulled Yuuri into a big hug, and Yuuri hugged him back tightly, they stayed like that for a while. (Mostly because they were cold)

Soon after sharing their hug in the snow, they went back into the inn. They sat back down at the table in front of the window, watching the snow tumble down and the wind blow fiercely. Then with a solemn expression on his face, Victor explained everything. Godwin treating him terribly, staying in the tower his whole life, dreaming of the lanterns and finally, running away. Yuuri felt his heart ache a little bit for Victor.  
“Victor, would you like to stay overnight for free?” Victor glanced up, a shocked expression on his face when Yuuri said this.  
“Really?!”   
“Yeah” Yuuri said sheepishly, “think of it as an apology for earlier” Yuuri smiled.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely” Replied Yuuri. The last customers where headed out now, and it was closing time, Yuuri and Victor had talked for hours... The sun was setting! Yuuri excused himself and went and said goodbye to the customers and then went to check the reservations for the inn.  
“Oh…” said Yuuri.  
“What’s wrong?” questioned Victor worriedly, who had stood up and was now walking over to Yuuri.  
“The reservations are full…” Yuuri had a look of worry on his face, and that soon changed when Yuuri thought of a solution.  
“You can sleep in my room, it’s okay, I have a big bed, that is if you don’t mind..” Yuuri looked away, he was blushing, Victor could tell, but pretended not to notice, because he was blushing slightly too.  
“Umm… if that’s okay with you Yuuri”  
So Victor and Yuuri were dashing back to Yuuri’s cabin which was over the small cobble bridge Victor had noticed earlier, however when they were crossing they didn’t realize it was icy and they fell, Victor landing on Yuuri, their faces centimeters apart, they could both see each other blush as they held eye contact for a few seconds. Victor was the first to move, standing up easily as if he’d never fallen, still blushing, he offered Yuuri a hand and gracefully helped him up. They continued running back to Yuuri’s cabin.   
Once they were inside they got settled into bed, awkwardly, Yuuri laying on one side of the bed facing the wall, away from Victor, and Victor facing Yuuri’s back.

 

Later in the night, Viktor was still staring at Yuuri’s back admiring him. How did he end up in bed with this cute guy? Now that Victor thought about it all he’d ever heard were books about the prince marrying a princess. But what if the prince married a prince? Victor figured there was nothing wrong with that.. Maybe Yuuri was his prince.

Yuuri knew it was around 1 am, and he still felt a pair of eyes on his back, he rolled over, to face Viktor who was still looking at him, they both made a surprised noise, before breaking out in laughter. After laughing until their sides hurt, they quieted down.  
“Victor, I want to take you to see the lanterns” Yuuri said softly.  
“Really? I’d like that…” Victor whispered.  
“Great… We’ll go tomorrow… deal?” Yuuri replied, holding his hand out “deal?”  
Victor shook his hand, “deal” he said quietly.  
They left their hands interlocked as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I SAID, I WOULD UPDATE IT TWO DAYS AGO DON'T BE MAD!   
> but do not fear, pepemum is here, with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it and thank you for so many hits and of course all your kudos-es! (how do I write that?? Kudos's? Idk kill me)
> 
> Also, just thought you should know, I was listening to the Yuri On Ice soundtrack when I wrote this.. Beautiful..


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowed-in fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HELL I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG  
> I am really really sorry..   
> Well, here it is, a long awaited chapter, chapter 3.  
> It's nothing special, more of a filler chapter for the fluff, and so we can finally have some Phichit!  
> Please enjoy, and if you like Voltron: Legendary Defender or Miraculous Ladybug, check out my newest fan-fiction!  
> Once again, I'm super sorry for not updating this, I was going to abandon it to be honest, but I got a really nice message and decided to continue!  
> Check out my social media, I might stay more active on there ;)  
> IG: pepemuum  
> Tumblr : Pepe-mum

Yuuri awoke before Viktor the next morning, he noticed their hands were still interlocked and moved his hand away, blushing madly. He shifted to sit up with his legs crossed and yawned loudly stretching his arms out widely, unfortunately he yawned loud enough to wake Viktor up. He realized this as Viktor started to stir and Yuuri wanted to crawl under a rock and die, how embarrassing…  
Viktor lazily opened his stunning blue eyes, and instantly made eye contact with Yuuri. Yuuri was as red as a tomato as he had just been caught looking at Viktor as he slept and he also woke him up, he pretended to busy himself with putting on his glasses as Viktor sat up.   
Viktor smiled tiredly as he could sense Yuuri blushing.  
“Good morning, Yuuri!” said Viktor enthusiastically  
“U-Uh… Good morning Viktor” said Yuuri shyly as they locked eyes. Viktor would love to wake up and see this beautiful man every morning, with his tired brown eyes and bed hair, Viktor was totally falling head over heels for Yuuri, although he didn’t quite realize yet.  
“Viktor, what would you like for breakfast?” Yuuri asked, as he got out of bed and started to remove his shirt, before finding a clean black one and slipping it over his head, only to find Viktor staring and blushing. “V-Viktor?”  
“A-ah yes, breakfast...” Victor had only ever really had porridge for breakfast, he looked down at his lap and frowned, what if he doesn’t have porridge? Viktor doesn’t really know or like any other breakfasts… But he likes surprises.  
“Yuuri”  
“Yes Viktor?”  
“Surprise me” Viktor smiled.  
Yuuri smiled back. “Sure thing”, he said, before heading out to the kitchen.  
No more than 10 minutes later, Yuuri had prepared bread with honey and jam on it for Viktor and himself. Yuuri explained that his parents ran the inn he worked at, and they named The Angry Kitten after a young boy they met. The story of the feisty kid named Yurio, had Viktor giggling along with Yuuri as they ate. They both decided it was cold and Yuuri decided to light the fire, because it was snowing heavily outside. The day went on and they both decided it was cold, Yuuri decided to light the fire. As they used up more and more firewood, the day went on as they sat there talking. Yuuri decided, they should go and find more firewood, he moved to open the front door, but it was stuck, they had been snowed in.

Although Viktor nor Yuuri minded spending time in a small space together, they still didn’t want to feel trapped, so they both tried opening the door, calling for help, but no one was there, because of the massive snowstorm happening outside that neither of them were aware of.  
So they decided to just let the fire burn out as they weren’t in a major rush to get to the village, they still had 6 more days until Viktor’s birthday. So they spend the day relaxing, talking more, and making lunch together. They made bread and when they got bored of talking about their favorite animals and books, they laid on the bed, staring at each other.   
Viktor learnt quickly that he loved getting lost in those brown eyes. Yuuri felt the same about Viktor’s gorgeous blue eyes and he felt himself blush. The silence between them wasn’t awkward, more comforting than anything, they were both lonely until they’d found each other nearly 24 hours ago.  
They were snapped out of their dazes as someone knocked enthusiastically on the front door. Viktor and Yuuri sat up quickly.  
“This means…” Viktor said quietly.  
“The snow melted!” Said Yuuri, finishing Viktor’s sentence. They both stood up and hurried to the door, opening it to see a man about Yuuri’s height, he was also Asian. He had black hair and pretty eyes. Viktor didn’t think they were as pretty as Yuuri’s eyes though.  
“Phichit!” Yuuri beamed, bringing the other into a hug. Viktor stood behind the two, watching the reunion unfold. Phichit noticed Viktor standing awkwardly behind them and let go of Yuuri to go introduce himself. Yuuri opened his mouth to introduce the two, but Phichit was clearly too eager for formalities. Viktor held out his hand.  
“Hello!” he said, holding his hand out to shake “I’m Viktor”.  
Phichit ignored the hand and went straight for a hug. Viktor yelped, not used to being hugged.  
“I’m Phichit! It’s great to meet you” He said sweetly. Phichit broke the hug then looked between Yuuri and Viktor. Viktor looked over at Yuuri confused at why Phichit looked like he was making evil plans. Yuuri looked terrified, because Yuuri knew that look upon Phichit’s face. He was going to embarrass Yuuri.   
“So you guys were snowed in together…” Phichit said, looking to Yuuri. “Anything interesting happen?” Phichit questioned, pretending to be innocent. Of course, Viktor didn’t understand that he meant other things.  
“Yeah!” Said Viktor cheerily.  
Phichit knew it! Yuuri and Viktor had something going on, he was supportive of this.  
“We made bread! Yuuris really good at making bread!” Said Viktor innocently. Phichit’s face fell and Yuuri just laughed.  
Yuuri invited Phichit inside, and they told him why Viktor was there over a cup of tea.  
Phichit decided he wanted to help, how? They’d figure that out later, as someone interrupted their story with a loud knock on the door.  
Yuuri got up to answer it as the person continued knocking rudely. Viktor followed closely behind   
Yuuri swung the door open to reveal an old man.  
The old man was Godwin.


End file.
